Close Quarters
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: Seven Straw Hats and only three beds. It wasn't that they minded sharing, really, but for the fact that too many of them moved in their sleep. Lots of fluff, no pairings.


_**Close Quarters **_

**This was from AuthenticAussie's request for a Christmas present involving 'snuggles'.**

**Set sometime after Alabasta and before Water Seven. No real pairings.**

**Disclaimer – One Piece is not mine. I am making no profit from this.**

In the grand scheme of things, Sunagguru Island was relatively friendly to pirates. When the Straw Hats arrived at the port, they weren't met by every available fighter, although the dock officials were armed. Despite the fact the nearest island had a huge marine base and could probably send a battleship within half an hour, the town didn't contact the navy. There were no handcuffs or shackles, the weapons had been sheathed, and they'd been allowed entry to the town.

While an improvement over many towns, the townspeople had insisted that the pirates could not be allowed to wander around and demanded the Straw Hats stay in a small building while their log pose set. Usopp in particular was furious about having to leave the _Going Merry_, but the town mayor promised their ship would be safe. When Robin asked, they added that the log pose would take only fifteen hours to lock onto the next island, so the Straw Hats cautiously agreed.

The townspeople agreed that several Straw Hats were allowed out to restock on food and medical supplies. On both of their trips, Sanji and Chopper brought Luffy along – allegedly to help carry things but really just to stop their captain going stir-crazy in the small room.

All in all, the Straw Hats weren't pleased with the situation, but it was comfortable enough.

At around seven pm, the door to the Straw Hat's quarters burst open, making Usopp yelp, Zoro wake up and distracted Sanji enough to miss the rubber hand victoriously pulling out an apple. The Straw Hats got to their feet and watched as several townspeople struggled to fit a large double bed through the door.

It didn't take long before all of the beds had been pushed into the door, taking up almost all available room. All three of them.

"Uh, not that we're not grateful for the beds and all," Nami said cautiously, standing in the small space between the foot of the beds and the wall the door opened to, "but don't you have any singles?"

"No," the townsman said sharply, backing out of the room. The door slammed shut behind the last of the townspeople, securely clicking behind them.

There was a moment of awkward silence as the seven Straw Hats looked at the three double beds.

"I guess we're going to have to share," Usopp said awkwardly. "I think we'll have to fit two-to-a-bed and one on the floor?"

Nami groaned. "Yeah, you're right." She sighed, and then almost immediately grabbed Robin by the arm. "Robin? Will you share with me?"

Robin smiled. "Of course, Navigator-san."

Sanji's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"I'll take the floor, I guess," Zoro volunteered, yawning. The swordsman had already proven throughout the day he could quite happily sleep on the floor; much to Zoro's displeasure, the Straw Hats had been forbidden from bringing weapons ashore (in the interests of peace, the Straw Hats had neglected to mention how dangerous they could be with or without weaponry), and he'd spent the past few hours napping instead.

Usopp nodded. "Right." The sniper glanced around the room and frowned. "But, uh… I don't think you'll fit, though."

The beds took up most of the room, with less than half a meter distance between the wall and the beds. As it was most of the Straw Hats were standing tightly together, with the exception of Robin who seemed to realise there was plenty of room to sit on the bed.

Nami scanned the room and shrugged. "Chopper's going to have to take the floor, I guess. He's smallest."

Chopper blinked at her, and then nodded. "Okay," he said cautiously. "I'm happy to take the floor."

"You sure, Chopper?" Luffy asked.

Chopper considered for a moment, before nodding more firmly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, anyone else would have to curl up, which could lead to bad posture and back pains."

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly not pleased with having to share with someone for the night. Still, he shrugged it off philosophically.

Usopp had the sudden realisation that there were only two pairs left to form. At the same time, it occurred to him that if Sanji and Zoro were stuck together, there would be no sleep for anyone with continual shouted insults and probable property damage. "Uh, Sanji! Wanna share together?"

"Hmm?" The cook looked around at Usopp. He glanced at the girls slightly regretfully, before shrugging it off and nodding. "Sure."

"That means that me and Zoro are together, right?" Luffy asked brightly, wrapping an arm around Zoro eagerly.

"Uh, yeah," Usopp agreed.

Zoro shrugged, accepting it easily.

Plans made and very little else to do in their confinement, the Straw Hats got ready for bed.

Their small quarters had an attached bathroom, which took some effort and Zoro's disproportionate strength to get the door open due to the beds placed inconveniently over the door. It was small enough that there was barely room to keep the small backpacks of clothes they brought to change into dry, and only Chopper in Brain Point could fully stand up without a mild case of claustrophobia. The shower cubicle, however, had thoughtfully included a bar to cling to for those whose energy drained in water.

After Chopper clambered through the constricted doorway and switched with Sanji, he cheerfully picked a small section of the ground to sleep on. Zoro got off the bed, still flicking water from his green hair and carrying his pillow.

"Here. You can use this tonight if you want." Zoro held the pillow out to the reindeer.

Chopper looked at him in surprise. "But what about you?"

"I sleep better without a pillow," Zoro shrugged, still holding out the cushion.

Although Zoro had proven to be able to sleep in even the most ridiculous situations (how did anyone sleep on a deck in a hailstorm?), Chopper doubted that claim. After all, the boys all shared a room, and Zoro's bed had a pillow on it, one that Chopper had never seen him toss away.

Chopper took the pillow, trying not to giggle and reveal just how pleased the gesture made him. "Thank you, but just because you're being nice doesn't make me happy or anything, you jerk!"

"Mm-hmm," Zoro said absently, a smile flickering over his face as he saw the reindeer wriggling and hugging the pillow tightly.

The two girls took the bed on the left. Usopp and Sanji had taken the middle, which left Zoro and Luffy to share the right bed. Chopper chose to sleep at the foot of the leftmost bed, theorizing Nami and Robin were the least likely to accidentally step on him when they got up.

Nami hit the light-switch and an instant darkness settled on the crew.

It really wasn't bad at all, Chopper reflected to himself as he snuggled into the pillow. He didn't have a blanket, but he barely ever used one anyway – he was from a winter island, and his fur kept him warm enough anyway. And it made him happy to be able to hear the sounds of everyone breathing in the same room, all safe and sound. The little reindeer was actually quite comfortable.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the entire crew.

On the other side of the room, Luffy rolled over again. He'd gotten tangled in the blankets twice in the few minutes since lights out. Trying not to grumble loudly, since he didn't want to wake up anyone, he pulled himself free and grabbed his pillow, hugging it.

It wasn't fair. He _liked_ his little hammock on the _Merry_. Maybe it wasn't as cool as his special seat over the waves, but it was comfy. And he was a pirate captain. A captain was _supposed_ to sleep on his ship. That's just how it was. The bed may have been soft, but as the crew weren't camping on an island or looking for treasure or anything, he should be sleeping on the ship.

Zoro had fallen asleep almost instantly, as per usual. Luffy looked at the swordsman with a slight pout, trying to hug the pillow between his legs into a more comfortable position.

After another minute or so the captain gave up. The bed might have been soft but it just wasn't comfortable, and while hugging the pillow felt better it wasn't _right_.

Luffy considered that for a moment, and then cautiously rolled over to where Zoro was snoring. Trying to move extra stealthily since Zoro always got annoyed when he was woken up, Luffy carefully wrapped an arm around the swordsman, feeling his chest rise and fall.

Success! That felt _much_ better.

Zoro stirred slightly at the touch. He half-heartedly nudged his elbow into Luffy's shoulder, mumbling something incoherent. Luffy didn't let go, though, wrapping himself a little closer.

The sleeping swordsman settled again, drifting further into sleep with no more protest against the arm around him. Luffy smiled in success, closing his own eyes as he finally felt comfortable.

In the bed next to them, Usopp had been just beginning to fall asleep when a sharp pain rocketed from his shin.

He jolted violently, sitting up. Thoughts of enemies aiming for him and the townspeople turning out to be bounty hunters were dispelled by the silence of the room. Nothing was out of place, and the pain was already faded.

Deciding he might have dreamt it, Usopp lay back down. His eyes had just closed again when the pain came again.

The sniper scrambled out of the covers, rolling as far to the side as he could manage without falling off (or more likely, wedging into the small gap between their bed and the one shared by Luffy and Zoro). Once settled, Usopp frowned in the general direction the pain had come from, his eyes flicking over where Sanji was curled up against his pillow.

While he was still looking, the mystery attack repeated, barely grazing him this time. Usopp saw the long shape under the blankets move, a lightning-quick dash, and suddenly realised it was Sanji's leg. The blond was kicking in his sleep.

The longnose could remember his reasoning to share with Sanji, but in light of the new development it seemed like a decision he'd regret. Of course, at the time he'd just thought that Zoro would take up more room than the slender chef, and sharing with Luffy would have left Zoro and Sanji together.

Usopp flinched as Sanji stirred slightly, but he only nuzzled into his pillow. Really, of all people to kick in their sleep, did it have to include the man who could crack stone with his heel? And okay, Sanji could very easily _shatter_ his leg instead of just bruising it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt!

Sanji would probably be furious about being woken, though, and may well kick him harder before Usopp explained. He'd probably be apologetic to some degree once he woke up, but that wouldn't change the fact Usopp would have significant bruises to go with the one on his shin. Not to mention, the commotion would wake everyone else up; Nami and Zoro especially would not be pleased. It was probably better just to deal with it.

Usopp bit back a gasp as Sanji jerked again under the covers, his outstretched leg hitting him with barely a tenth of his usual kick-strength. It still hurt.

Well, alright. He was the Great Captain Usopp! He could handle a few bruises without a word. He would _bravely_ suffer in silence for the sake of his crew getting their sleep.

Sanji kicked him again. Usopp yanked the covers off, bundling them between the two pirates as a protective barrier. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile, Robin stirred from her sleep as Nami snuggled closer. The archaeologist had found it a necessity in her life to be a light sleeper, which was only increased by her enjoyment of coffee. It had led to being woken for many trivial reasons, but with the Straw Hats she'd never minded the shouts as Mr Cook foiled the captain's raids on the kitchen, or explosions as Mr Longnose's concoctions over-stewed, or shrieks as Miss Navigator expressed her displeasure with such disruptions.

Robin's thoughts were cut off as Nami moved again, cuddling closer to the older woman. "Miss Navigator?" the archaeologist asked quietly, turning to face her. "Is something-"

"Mmmm," Nami mumbled, moving even closer. She didn't seem at all conscious as her other arm wrapped around Robin's shoulder. It wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but it was surprising.

Nami nuzzled her face into Robin's shoulder, hugging the other woman. Cautiously, Robin followed the navigator's lead. She wrapped an arm – one that was attached to the rest of her body – around the red-haired woman. Nami made a quiet sound of contentment, drifting into a deeper sleep.

The close contact actually did feel rather comforting. Robin smiled slightly, shifting slightly so as to be comfortable without dislodging the navigator.

Across the room, there was a muffled whimper that sounded like they came from Mr Longnose. Robin considered untangling from Nami in order to investigate, but she doubted there was anything she could do. It didn't sound like he was having a bad dream, and she was certain that if whatever was going on was serious he'd be louder.

Comfortable and secure, surrounded by her friends, Robin could feel a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

_**X**_

The Straw Hats woke to someone rapping on the door to their small confinement. Then the door opened and one of the townspeople walked in.

"What time is it?" Sanji asked blearily, sitting up.

The movement made Usopp wake up from his restless sleep. The sniper blinked sleepily as he wondered when he'd gotten wedged between the beds.

"Five-thirty am," the woman said, glancing at Sanji before turning to Nami. "Your log pose should have set by now. We'd expect you gone within the next two hours or we will be contacting the marines."

Without another word, the woman turned on her heel and walked out again, leaving the door open behind her.

At the threat of marines, Nami sat up, untangling herself from Robin. "Sorry," she mumbled, extracting her arm from behind the other woman's head.

"It's quite alright, Miss Navigator."

"Did everyone have a good night?" Chopper asked sleepily, rubbing his eye with one of his hooves. The reindeer climbed onto the middle bed to see everyone better. "I slept great! It was actually really comfortable, and although I liked the waves rocking on the ship better, it was kinda nice to be steady for one night."

"_I _didn't sleep as well," Usopp said grumpily, sitting up and folding his arms. He gave an irritated look at the cook next to him.

"Huh?" Sanji yawned, sleepily looking around at the sniper. "What did I do?"

"You kick in your sleep."

"I do?" Sanji blinked. He glanced at the bed and for the first time noticed the pile of blankets, which had grown to include Usopp's pillow, forming a protective barrier between them. "…Oh. Sorry."

Nami climbed out of bed, squeezing between the tightly packed beds to reach the relatively clear area by the door. She walked over to the far bed, scowling as she kicked the bed's leg to shake it. "Get up!"

Zoro and Luffy didn't react, still firmly asleep. Luffy was tangled all around Zoro, his rubbery limbs wrapping around the swordsman's body several times. Zoro was unresisting to the embrace, deeply asleep and looking arguably more comfortable than he did napping on deck.

Again, Nami rattled the bed, this time kicking the mattress. "Hey, get up; we have to be off the island in two hours."

Zoro groaned and sat up, sleeping ruffling his hair. "Is it morning already?" he asked through a yawn, ignoring his captain still wrapped around him.

"Yes."

"Okay." Zoro started to get out of bed before pausing. He glanced over his shoulder, apparently only just noticing the added weight that was pulled up with him. "Luffy…?"

"Mmm?" Luffy mumbled, burrowing his face into the back of Zoro's shoulder.

"Get off."

"No," Luffy whined, nuzzling his forehead into the shoulder. "Zoro's comfy."

Zoro sighed. He reached for the hands around him and tugged half-heartedly on them, but Luffy had a surprisingly firm grip. After a minute Zoro groaned and got to his feet, allowing the captain to stay attached. Grumbling but not straining under the weight, Zoro reached under the bed for his rucksack of fresh clothes he'd stowed there.

After the jostling, Luffy reluctantly retracted his arms, pulling off from his crewmate. He pouted for a moment, before shrugging it off and grinning like usual.

The Straw Hats hurriedly dressed, and with no small relief left the building.

"Are there lots of towns that do this?" Chopper asked curiously. He was used to getting stares from townspeople, and although distrust wasn't new either, he had a feeling that today it was because of the flag the _Merry_ was flying (not that it made him happy or anything that everyone saw him as a real pirate).

"There are a couple," Zoro said absently, wishing he had his swords in case any of the early-risers had more in mind than just staring. "Putting pirates under supervision isn't an odd idea."

"Oh," Chopper said thoughtfully, shifting his bag of medical supplies in his hands carefully. The doctor was walking in Heavy Point to carry his new medical supplies, but although he easily had enough strength, most of the new things he brought were very delicate. He had to be very careful not to break anything.

Zoro noticed the adjustment and glanced at him. "You want a hand with that?"

"Um, yes please, thank you." Chopper happily surrendered a couple of the bags to the green-haired man. "They're very fragile, so be careful, okay?"

"Not a problem."

Sanji had coerced Usopp into helping him carry the groceries. However, he took the heavier sides himself when he saw the sniper limping slightly. He neglected to make that obvious, knowing perfectly well Usopp would protest that he was perfectly capable, probably with a tale about the great distances Captain Usopp lugged rucksacks of rocks. Still, Sanji knew that Usopp had noticed the gesture anyway.

They arrived at the _Going Merry_ as the sun began to rise. Usopp immediately dropped the groceries – which earned him a couple of somewhat-tempered curses from Sanji – to check on the ship, relieved to note that everything was in order. Nami was delighted to note that it was high tide, and with the wind blowing the way it was it would be easy to leave.

Once everyone was aboard, hands bloomed along the mast, pulling at the sheets to unfurl the sails. After collecting his swords, a still-yawning Zoro went to pull up the anchor as Chopper cheerfully put away his newly-bought supplies.

Sanji started to cook breakfast, picking out the ingredients without much need for conscious thought. He'd already decided on banana pancakes on the walk over, with a sparse portion of the chocolate chips he'd picked up in town. Normally Sanji tended to avoid mixing toppings, but he also knew that particular combination always made Usopp's face light up. It was a way of apologising for the blue/black mark on the sniper's shin.

With the familiar bustle of movement, a couple of ship-wise grumbles that it was too early in the day for this, the still-sleepy pirate crew and ship sailed off, glad to be back on the sea.

**End**


End file.
